Satisfaction
by RaiPhoenix015
Summary: Who in their right minds would look away from a gorgeous specimen of a male standing several feet away with a practically see-through shirt and tight jeans and was ready and willing to ‘demonstrate’ the art of dancing? -Yaoi-TezuFu-


* * *

**A/N:** I cannot believe I did it. I actually wrote a yaoi story, a Perfect Pair yaoi story. OMG.

Well, after getting over that shock, I wrote this while I was bored out of my skull. It's my first attempt at a yaoi one-shot. My other story has indications of yaoi, but this first time I wrote like this, so I apologize if it isn't any good. I tried my best. I really hoped I didn't butcher the Perfect Pair, but I think it turned out pretty well for a first try.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Rai

* * *

**Satisfaction**

_RaiPhoenix015_

* * *

It was your average Sunday afternoon.

At least, that was what Tezuka believed. Then again, being in the same room with a certain light-haired tensai more often that not changes the average and ordinary to something utterly confusing and twisted.

But make no mistake about it.

Tezuka loves Fuji.

He does, not that he openly admits it. Maybe during the heat of passion, but that isn't really the topic for now. If he even strayed into that topic, he might not resist grabbing the boy sprawled unceremoniously on his living room sofa and ravishing him to death. He might not resist kissing that porcelain skin of his and taking off that damn white shirt made of flimsy material that did absolutely nothing to cover his body, or those tight jeans that accentuated his tight ass and-

O-K.

He should stop now.

Their relationship, spanning for about five months now, is an indication of how much he loves that sadistic genius. After all, if he doesn't adore him very much, he might not have been able to put up with those five months of sheer torture and confusion.

Not that being with Fuji was a torture.

After all, Tezuka loves Fuji.

It's just sometimes he was so… What was the word?

Unpredictable?

Close, but no dice.

Maybe, unstable?

But in fact, in the five months they have been together, Tezuka wasn't any close to figuring out exactly how that mind of his works.

Then again, that's one of the things Tezuka loves about Fuji.

His unpredictability and how being with him is always a chance to experience something new.

He loves that about him.

Not that he'll tell anyone, and certainly not the person himself. Fuji will certainly be tickled pink to find out that Tezuka, despite his complaints and such, actually enjoyed the tensai's capricious escapades.

Tezuka shook his head, his thoughts turning back to the book on his lap. He grabbed his cup and drank down the tea trying to remember exactly where he was before he started daydreaming.

Tezuka cringed. Daydreaming. Never in his life had he ever associated that word to himself. Maybe thinking, but not daydreaming. It sounded too fanciful.

He put down the cup and leaned back on the loveseat upon which he sat. He looked down at the book, reading a few words that brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Studying for the big test tomorrow.

He snuck a quick glance at his companion.

Fuji was sprawled comfortably on the large sofa. A hand propped up the book he was reading over his tummy and his other hand held a pencil that was being tapped again and again on the coffee table his arm reached. Once in a while he would move to flip the pages, but mostly kept quiet.

Tezuka looked down the length of Fuji's body. Once he reached the bottom part of the other person's body, he had to struggle to keep his mind from going _there_.

Damn hormones.

He silently noted that Fuji's foot was twitching, as if tapping to a beat only he could hear.

He turned back to his book, trying to concentrate, when a pleasant-sounding voice drifted to his ears.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji spoke up, his voice clearly heard in the spacious living room. Fuji placed the book down on his tummy, dropped the pencil and looked at him. Tezuka kept his eyes trained to his book. "How come you don't dance?"

Tezuka almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't. Because he was Tezuka, of course.

Tezuka doesn't do the eye-rolling, although maybe in his mind, and he definitely doesn't do dancing. Then again, Fuji always had a different meaning behind what he says.

Tezuka chose not to answer. He merely kept his gaze on the book. Fuji sat up, the book sliding off his flat stomach, and leaned back on his hands.

"Is it because you don't know how to dance?" Fuji asked. There was laughter in his words.

At that, Tezuka answered but didn't look up. "What does my knowledge of dancing have to do with the test?"

"Nothing." Fuji said with a light shrug. "But how will we dance in our wedding if you right now you don't even know how to dance?"

In his mind, Tezuka's jaw was hanging open at the question. But on the outside Tezuka gave him a look that clearly said that he was not amused.

Fuji, being Fuji, found that quite amusing instead of disheartening. "If you want, I could teach you. I'm a very good dancer in my opinion." He chuckled softly at that.

Tezuka placed a hand on his temple and sighed before going back to his book. "Fuji, get back to studying."

Tezuka could feel Fuji smile wider. He heard a dull thud as the lithe boy swung his legs off the sofa. "Fine. I'll just demonstrate, shall I?"

Tezuka looked up with wide eyes, as Fuji turned away and walked over to the radio.

Demonstrate?

Oh shit.

Having found a slow song on the radio, Fuji turned back to Tezuka.

"Now, let's begin." Fuji said, his voice more teasing than teaching. "Dancing is-"

"Fuji." Tezuka growled threateningly.

Fuji ignored him. "-used as a form of self-expression and social interaction. The same thing goes for regular dance music, such as the one you seem to detest."

"What does that have to do with Math?" Tezuka frowned, wanting to turn away but finding that he couldn't. Besides, who in their right minds would look away from a gorgeous specimen of a male standing several feet away with a practically see-through shirt and tight jeans and was ready and willing to 'demonstrate' the art of dancing?

No one, not even Tezuka, in all his glory, can do that.

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka. "Think of this as Dance classes. We can get to Math later, ok?" Without another word, he walked over to Tezuka and pulled him to his feet.

"Fuji." Tezuka growled.

"Now, as I was saying." Fuji ignored him yet again. "Dancing is also used to describe methods of non-verbal communication or, in other words, body language."

Tezuka kept his silence. In the five months they've been together, he figured out that if he let Fuji blab on and on, he'll manage to flush this silliness out of his system and revert back to normal.

Then again, it also taught him that the only way to get Fuji back to normal was to satisfy his needs, which usually required a bed.

He ignored the voices in his head. Some were giggling like perverts while others were saying that despite how much he tried to deny it, he was secretly hoping that was what was required today to 'satisfy' the other boy.

He decided to tune back to what Fuji was saying, before he got immersed in his thoughts, which was mentally scanning the room looking for a 'good surface'.

"Dance can be participatory, social or performed for an audience. It can also be ceremonial, competitive or…" Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and leaned towards him. "…or erotic." He whispered with a low and husky voice that made the taller boy flush.

Fuji then grinned up at Tezuka. Then he started dancing.

Dirty dancing, might be more appropriate.

With Tezuka as his pole.

Fuji was running his hands all over Tezuka's body, once in a while grinding his hips to him and making soft sounds that were completely turning them both on. Fuji ran his hands over the buchou's chest and leaned forward to grind his hips hard against the taller boy's. Tezuka had to fight hard to keep from moaning, though the look on Fuji's face told him he was unsuccessful.

Tezuka was pushed back down on his chair. Fuji leaned towards him, the neckline of his shirt dipping low enough for Tezuka to see his chest. Tezuka bit his lip as he felt Fuji's breath on his neck. Fuji left a soft feather-light kiss on his neck before he straightened and sashayed away, knowing full well that Tezuka was following his every move.

Fuji reached the doorway. He leaned against it and gave Tezuka a teasing look, before running his hand down the door frame. Tezuka's eyes followed as the hand went down, lower and lower at an agonizingly slow pace, reaching the height Fuji's stomach and then his waist, then 'down there'.

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice came out breathy and desperate. He saw Fuji's eyes, open and beautifully blue, looking at him with something akin to 'hunger' and challenge, as if to say:

"_You know you want this."_

Fuji walked out of the room. The next thing Tezuka knew Fuji's shirt flew into the room, hitting him right smack on the face and filling his eyes with white and his nose with Fuji's scent. When he heard lilting laughter, Tezuka was up in a second and was bounding out of the living room and up the stairs to his room where he knew the tensai was waiting.

Math can wait for tonight. Although if the look on Fuji's face was any indication, the only time he'd be able to study is tomorrow morning.

Indeed, the only way to get Fuji back to normal was to satisfy his needs, which usually required a bed.

Tezuka was oh so glad for that.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Bad or good? I sorta enjoyed making this, though I was terrified that I might disfigure the Perfect Pair, but it turned out well by my standards.

I really hope you'll tell me what you think. If you like or not it, please tell me why. I can use some pointers. Flames are accepted, but I don't bother with those. I much prefer constructive critique. I might think about writing more, though I'm still not sure.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Rai

* * *


End file.
